When The Devil Comes Knocking
by princess-snow510
Summary: I call her the devil cause she makes me wanna sin, and everytime she knocks I can't help but let her in...A series of very, very short chapters!
1. Routine

The underworld ocean was black under a sunless sky and the fumes rising from the surface were no water vapor; instead they curled and eddied with a silvery-white luminescence.

Lounging on a throne of glistening gems, jewels, silver, gold and bones sat the epitome of evil.

The devil.

Silver eyes flecked with red watched boredly as demons roamed tormenting the foolish humans that dared to sell their souls. The human souls wailed for mercy for a god that would never come...

Boring. Boring. Boring.

It had become the same old routine.

The devil stood instantly gathering the attention of the demonic residents.

Hell froze over before breaking loose at the two little seemingly innocent words fell from their leader's lips.

"I'm bored."


	2. Chosen

Just because hell was well hell didn't mean it was chaotic or disorderly. Hell was ran under a dictatorship and was set up quite similar like the reaper dispatch association.

Hells usually calm work place now however resembles the mortal definition of hell. Why? Simply because their ruler…

A younger demon, barely a hundred years old trembled in fear as maniacal laughter came their proud rulers den.

" ** _Draw_**."

Two names were pulled from the chalice.

The young demon wished the best of luck to the two unfortunate demons that would now be forced to house their leader and prey victim to their leader's boredom.


	3. Visitor

There was an unexpected visit at the Trancy Manor.

Claude opened the door to reveal a young woman around that looked around the prime age of eighteen or even nineteen.

She was the essence of summer, a goddess of the sun. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends.

"Hello sir, do you mind if I come in?"

Claude was a man a few words, but this woman before him had the few words he was about to sprout shrivel up on his tongue like a snail under salt. Time seemed to hold its breath and the only thing he could hear was her words...her voice echoing in his ears. All other sounds, becoming white noise.

The silver moonbeams that were her eyes caught him and ensnared him, like a fly to a web.

He found it ironic considering he was the spider demon.

He opened his mouth once more trying to refuse her only to say the opposite.

"Please come in."


	4. Power

"I'm thirsty…" The woman said after clearing her throat and making herself comfortable in his master's favorite chair. Her eyes darting around the space with intrigue and childlike wonder.

"Would you like some tea?" Claude asked while digging his fingers into his palms. After her comment he had felt compelled to offer…

Her eyes looked up to his golden ones, glittering with mischief. "I would love some...it is very kind of you to _freely_ offer a stranger..."

Claude nodded and walked away from the woman. In her presence he felt smothered.

He cursed himself before cursing the woman. She seemed to have some sort of hidden power over him, an ability that allowed her to bend the will of others.

That was the only reason, the only way he could summarize why he Claude was in the kitchen making that woman tea instead of tending to his master.


	5. Mysterious Woman

"Claude what are you doing? What's taking you so long!" Alois Trancy yelled stomped to find his demon butler that was now five minutes late serving him some tea.

Alois never prayed before, but for the first time in his life he thanked god for the gift that had been presented to him.

"Please come in." Claude said and Alois quickly hid watching as Claude, _his_ demon butler stood to the side as the mysterious blonde woman walked into his home.

He noticed that she didn't seem the least bit nervous about coming into a strangers home as she sauntered in and made herself comfortable in one of his chairs.


	6. Sheep

A _sheep_.

That's what Alois felt like when that woman's eyes locked on him.

She smiled at him innocently and his body seemed to relax on its own accord.

She stretched her hand out in beckoning him to come closer….like _he_ was invading _her_ home.

Ah...but he was just a _sheep_.

He walked towards her disarmed by the smile and angelic appearance. A fellow _sheep_ is what his human mind was told by her eyes.

 _He_ was just a sheep...

Oh but _she_ was not a sheep. _She_ was just the wolf in sheep's clothing…


	7. Lost

"Hello there."

"H-Hi." Alois stammered nervously.

Despite the young woman's appearance, as he stood in front of her…something about her made him extremely nervous. Scared and helpless.

And yet…completely drawn, like a moth to a flame.

"What's your name? You can call me Luce."

"My name is Alois. Alois Trancy."

"Ah so _you're_ the owner of this cute little house." She said although Alois felt that she knew that already.

"Yes."

"It seems I have the devils luck then." She said her lips twitching at amusement although Alois wasn't sure what she found amusing. "I have lost my way."

"Where is your home, maybe I can escort you there." Alois offered.

Her eyes glittered; it seemed his words amused her more. "Afraid not, my home is a long ways _south_ from here…"


End file.
